Barbara Goodson
Barbara Goodson (born August 16, 1949) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Mom (ep22), Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters (1998) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Red Fraggle, Wingnut Doozer *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) - Additional Voices *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Mr. Pickles (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011-2014) - Mother Talzin, Nightsister (ep57) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Shaman *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) - Additional Voices *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Xibalba (ep4) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Darling *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Elizabeth Taylor 'Movies' *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Maggot#3, ADR Loop Group *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Farm Voices *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Doña Cata *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Cat in Paris (2012) - Old Lady, Additional Voices *Little Big Panda (????) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Chucklewood Critters: School Daze (1994) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: T'was the Day Before Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: The Christmas Tree Train (1983) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: Which Witch is Which? (1984) - Additional Voices *Lego Friends: Friends of the Jungle (2014) - Beauty Salon Lady Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Marie Crystal *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Sera 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Katsuyuki *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Aoi's Mother *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Mrs. Yamanaka *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Masaru Komyoji *Angel Tales (2004) - Toki (ep8) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Boy (ep19), Boy B (ep18), Nurse (ep22), Old Woman (ep21), Waitress (ep18), Additional Voices *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Derek Watari *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - Young Captain Battleship (ep21) *Coppelion (2015) - Granny Ayame *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Pet Shop Owner (ep2) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Akira Akebono *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - President (ep12) *DearS (2005-2006) - Grandmother, Oihiko's Mother, Taichi (ep9) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Disgaea (2007) - Laharl *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Akane Yamano *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Lacan *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Coda Lovell *Fafner (2005-2006) - Ayano Kondo *Fighting Spirit (2006) - Volg (Childhood) *Figure 17 (2004) - Rin Ibaragi *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Kyoko Sanada *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Kazuko Ukiya *Geneshaft (2003) - Hyun, Judy *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Kayabuki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Maruta (ep11), Old Women *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Toshizo Hijikata *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teppa Aizen (Boy; ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Erole *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kunba (ep21) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Sharon *Honey and Clover (2009) - Aunt Akiko, Mother (epL) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Dr. Satsuki, Woman (ep11) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Great-Grandmother, Old Lady (ep2) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Misaki (ep7) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - Enyaba (ep4) *Kamichu! (2006) - Mitsubamaru (ep9), Woman at the Ferry Stop (ep15) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Tokiko Yukimura, Akira (ep42) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Woman *Love Hina (2002) - Mitsune Konno, Hina Urashima *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013) - Baba *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Elizabeth Liati *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy (ep41), Headmistress (ep49), Mrs. Fortner, Old Woman (ep50), Patient (ep2), Teacher (ep44) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Torogai, Waitress (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2016) - Chiyo, Old Innkeeper (ep186), Tamae (ep157) *One Punch Man (2016) - Boy (ep8), Shibabawa (ep9) *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Narration *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Martina Lane *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Sato (ep10), Additional Voices *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Banka, Head Nurse (ep6), Housewife (ep12), Mother (ep10), Ms. Yoshii, Street Bully B (ep12), Woman A (ep6), Woman B (ep6), Young Emergy (ep10) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Baroness Bairach, Rita (ep2) *Teknoman (1994) - Star Summers *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Ryoko Balta, Wau Mother (ep23) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000) - Mother (ep1) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Bocca's Mother, Elan-Vital (ep24), Kei, Mrs. Kagawa (ep16), Nurse (ep4), Old Woman, President *The New Adventures of Gigantor (1993) - Additional Voices *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Sumire Ryuzaki *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Bishin, Gyokuyou, Takki *Tokyo Pig (2002) - Woman (ep3) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Elizabeth (ep7), Ex-Laila (ep22), Olivia (ep18), Pregnant Mother (ep6) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Hanabito *X (2002-2003) - Old Sumeragi Clanswoman 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Emi Ichikawa, Mitsune Konno *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Mitsune Konno 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Sera *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Jean Grant 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Ere *Akira (1989-2001) - Kaori (1989 Dub), No.26 Takashi (1989 Dub), Additional Voices (2001 Dub) *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - MNN Reporter *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Old Woman *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Coda Lovell *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Alei *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Kayabuki *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Haraway *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Tsuruta *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Tsuruta, Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Enmy *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Nadia Ronah *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Jane Flower *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Yuzuha, Yosho *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Young Koishiro Tsuzuki (ep9), Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Mizuo Mashio *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Photon *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *FLCL (2003) - Naota Nandaba *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998) - Additional Voices *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Sharon (ep2) *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Ghost Girl A (ep4), Mrs. Ikeda (ep6) *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Love Hina Again (2003) - Mitsune Konno *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Yui Takanaka *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Maria (ep5) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Old Sumeragi Clanswoman *Yukikaze (2004-2006) - Lynn Jackson Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Darling Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Weather Woman (2000) - Kaori Shimamori 'Movies' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Rita Repulsa *Wonder Boys (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Icy Angel (ep25) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Notacon (ep19) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Mandilok *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Rita Repulsa *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) - Rita Repulsa, Announcer (ep38) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Ms. Barston (ep48) *Violetta (2015) - Olga Patricia Peña Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie as Sleeping Beauty (1999) - Additional Voices *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Female Denizen 3, Juju Judy, Old Grouchy Farmer *Detective Barbie in the Mystery of the Carnival Caper! (1998) - Madame Wanda *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Lola *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Chiyo *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Evaluator Toth *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nurse Campbell *The Darkness II (2012) - Aunt Sarah, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Gon *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (2004) - Spike *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - AI, Various Pilots *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Douglas, Super Puni, Zeldalia *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Kojiro *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Laharl *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Laharl *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Axel's Mother, Laharl *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Laharl *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Laharl *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Townswoman *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Laharl *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Eden Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Madam, Mama, Soda Bottle *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Dorothy, Pat *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Teterva *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Old Lady *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Laharl *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Reu *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Middle-Aged Woman *Persona 5 (2017) - Shinya Oda *Phantom Brave (2004) - Laharl *Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? (2009) - Laharl *Radiata Stories (2005) - Fan, Mikey *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Theresa *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Eule, Frielei, Mariah *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Kunnenishi *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Agrippa, Diness, Laharl, Penn, Rookie General *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Aquaria XXVII, Dribe *Suikoden IV (2005) - Elenor, Nalleo *Suikoden V (2006) - Muroon, Silva *The Space Adventure (1995) - Additional Voices *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Old Lady *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Akane Kurashiki, Announcer *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Brick Oldllama, Donnelly Fisher, Laharl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (211) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (152) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2017. Category:American Voice Actors